


Mark and the Big Bad Wolf

by lifeagain



Series: cc prompts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Forest Sex, Grinding, Kinda, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, mentions of mpreg, not in that order, submissive mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeagain/pseuds/lifeagain
Summary: Omega Mark ventures through the forest and meets an unmated Alpha for the first time.





	Mark and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: abo village where all omegas are public property to be fucked whenever anyone likes and mark - with his big round eyes and lithe frame and the way he blushes so easily and his innocent air - is always a favourite and so he can never walk anywhere without people pulling him over and fucking him stupid and he kinda (really) loves it
> 
> \---------
> 
> (this can be read alone without the accompany of future chapters)

Omegas are always treated with lots of love. As soon as one is born, they go slightly out of village and live in a big comfy cottage and stay with the parental omegas until they finally turn eighteen. Ever since Mark was little he has wanted to be like them. He wanted his belly to be full and to be taken care of by the pack. The moment he saw the possessive hand on the omegas belly and smelt the omega and how they always smelt nothing but like the alpha, he thought “I want that.”

When he was younger, he thought being an omega meant sunshine and rainbows all the time. By the time he turned eighteen, he realized what it really meant. To say he was upset by the new revelation would be a lie. The moment he turned eighteen he couldn't wait to be used the way an omega should be. He rushed out the cottage as fast as he could and ran to the village.

Little did the omega know, you should never go out into the woods alone when you're a newly ripe omega.

On the way to the village, Mark starts to feel like someone is watching him. He chalks it up to never being so far in the forest before. He has never left his tiny little grove and has always been accompanied by a pregnant omega, someone who an Alpha would never touch if it wasn't Theirs. When he reaches the deep forest he hears a sound. Foot steps. As they creep closer, the omega feels as if his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

“What do we have here?” says a wolf, stepping out from behind a tree.

“I'm Mark. I'm heading into the village. Who are you?”

“Heading into the village, you say. Is this your first time in town, omega?” the wolf says with sinister grin.

“Yes,” Mark replies. “Today is my birthday.”

The wolf moves in closer. Mark feels his heart speed up even more. He has never smelt a wolf this strongly before. The smell whips through his nose and down to his gut. It knocks him right out of breath. _He smells so good._ As the wolf continues to move in, Mark feels even more entranced by him. Wishing and hoping that the Alphas in his village will smell even the slightest bit like the wolf. Hoping the wolf that finally takes him will be as big and broad as the wolf in front of him.

The wolf places his hand on the side of Mark’s throat, claw scratching his jawline slightly. “What do you say about finally fulfilling your duty, omega?”

The Alpha’s breath fans over the omega’s face as he answers, “I want to be a good omega for my village.”

The wolf smiles, “How about you start right now?”

Mark, who already can feel his hole getting slick and his gut clenching, answers “Please. Any Alpha from my village is free to knot me. It's my duty.”

The Wolf smiles at this and moves in to kiss him. The kiss is nothing sweet. Its rough, full of teeth and tongue and Mark can't believe this is his first real kiss. He was taught how to kiss (and how to fuck) a few years before by a pack beta around his age, but that was nothing like this. This is something only an Alpha would be capable of doing. Mark feels every nerve-ending on his body just from this kiss. He squeezes and scratches on the Wolf’s back, silently begging for more. 

The feeling of an Alpha on his skin is better than he could have ever imagined. He hopes this feeling never goes away.

The Alpha kisses down his neck as he unbuttons Marks pants, undoubtedly marking him, sucking bruises into his skin and biting on his chest. Mark feels himself leak even more at the sensation. His body readying him to take the Alphas knot.

The Alpha turns him around and presses him against a tree. It hurts the omega’s sensitive skin but he can't bring himself to care when the Alpha is pulling down his pants.

The sight of the sight of the omega’s leaking hole makes the wolf feel wild, uncivilized, like a beast.

The Alpha lowers himself to his knees and rubs his thumb over the omega's hole. He smiles when Mark whines. “I’ve never seen an omega get so wet this fast before. You really are made to be bred.” The wolf presses his thumb in and the omega opens up with ease, squeezing himself around it and bringing his ass out, presenting himself to the alpha. The wolf brings his other hand down fast and hard onto the omegas ass. “I wouldn't do that if I were you omega. I’m being nice now, you wouldn't want to know what it's like when a wolf loses control.”

“Please,” Mark whines. “I need it. It's my duty, Alpha.” He spreads his legs even more, moving his ass closer to the wolf's face. “Don't you want to knot me?”

The wolf growls and moves the omega away from the tree and presses him into the forest floor. “I should have known you were such a knot slut. Taking a knot is the only thing omegas are good for after all.”

The Alpha roughly presses three fingers into the omega. It hurts but Mark is happy. He never fingered himself with so many. He wanted to keep himself tight and warm for the Alphas in the village. The stretch makes him feel full, needed, _used._

As the Alpha continues to press more fingers into the omega, the more uncomfortable it feels. It is all he ever wanted but the Alpha isn't very nice. He always expected soft fucks in the moonlight, never fucks with his face in the dirt and five big, rough fingers in his ass. What surprises the omega most is that he doesn't mind. He thinks maybe the rough treatment will all be worth it once he finally gets the Alpha’s knot.

When the Wolf presses his dick into the omega, the boy whines. The Alpha can't help but to laugh.

“Isn't this what you wanted Omega? To be a good little toy for an Alpha? If you're already crying from a simple fuck, not even a knot, how are you going to be able to fulfill your duty as an omega? Perhaps I should stop right here and take you back to my hut instead. I don't think you will be of any use to anyone else.”

The omega pleads, “No, Mr. Wolf. I can be good. I need this. Please Alpha, give me your knot.”

“Oh shut up,” says the wolf, “how could I possibly knot you when you're making so much noise?” 

The omega tries his best to be quiet, but its hard when the Alpha’s pace is so brutal. The wolf brings the omegas hips up and back onto his dick, picking him up and moving him as he pleases, as if he weighs nothing. The omega has no choice but to let it happen. He relaxes, makes himself as useful and weightless as he can. As the Alpha growls into his ear about how dumb omegas are “Good for nothing but a hole to use, I say” and creates tiny cuts into his hips from his claw, Mark decides he likes being a toy for the wolf.

His hole clenches and his dick leaks onto the forest floor as the Alpha claims him. His stomach feels full. He thinks he would be able to feel the outline of the Alpha if he pressed his fingers onto his stomach. He hopes the alpha marks him on the inside too, lets go of his cum and coats his womb. The omega realizes he has been thinking his thoughts aloud when the wolf answers. 

“Don't worry, little omega. When I'm through with you, you'll be able to feel me inside you for days.”

The Alpha leans down, pressing his chest to the omega’s back. “That's what you wanted right, slut? You want your cunt filled with my pups.”

The omega whines. That's all he has ever dreamed about. He knows he would look so pretty with his belly round, wobbling all over the village. He knows Alpha's don't fuck mated omega's but he likes to think he would be cute easy prey for rutting Alphas. He doesn't answer the Alpha though, he knows that if he does he won't be able to leave the forest.

He knows no Alpha one can resist a willing omega. Which is why he lets himself be pushed and pulled however the Alpha pleases. He hopes he will get the knot he has been dreaming about since he knew what one was. He begs the Alpha for more, “Please Mr. Wolf, I've been such a good pet. Don't you want to knot me? I'm sure I'd feel so good. I'll even squeeze around your knot, Alpha” he demonstrates his words, clenching around the Alpha's growing dick. “It'd feel so tight. I can make you feel so good. I know it.”

The Alpha growls, biting the omega's shoulder. “You're such an impatient little bitch. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in heat.”

The Wolf sits up and presses the omega’s face further into the dirt, trying to shut him up. The Wolf never stops his fast, rough pace. Slapping his cock into the omega’s cunt over and over again, biting the omega’s neck, scratching his clawed fingers down the omega’s sides. His treatment towards the omega hurts, but the boy can't bring himself to care. He feels the Wolf’s knot forming and he feels as if he can't breathe. He has never been stretched this much before. Never thought he could feel this _full._

The omega whines into the dirt, speaking nothing but “thank you, alpha” and “please”. The Wolf has finally knotted him. The omega feels blissful. He feels the Alpha come inside him, filling him up so much he thinks he won't be able to hold it all.

Mark cries into the dirt, squeezing his hole around the Alpha, trying to milk him until there's nothing left. As the wolf empties himself inside the omega, he presses kisses to the side of the boy’s neck. He licks up the tears when he feels how wet the omega’s face is, growling when Mark hiccups out a sob. 

After a while when the Alpha’s knot starts to deflate, he pulls himself out and watches the mess he made inside the omega slip out of his hole. Mark still feels high on the feeling, dick hard and rocking back and forth against the dirt. The Wolf can't help but to laugh at how pathetic the omega looks. He slaps the omega’s hole and says, “Thanks for the fuck, slut,” leaving the whining omega there all alone in the forest.

With the Alpha gone, Mark _feels_ pathetic but he doesn't care. His hole is open and leaking, his dick is harder than it has ever been and he just _wants_ _more_. The cum drunk omega sits up and grinds his ass against a rock that was once near his head. Begging out into the forest for someone, anyone, _anything_  to knot him again. The roughness of the stone reminds him of the Alpha’s rough hands. He knows he shouldn't be doing something as reckless as this. He can feel the stone scratching the sides of his thighs. It would be a lie to say that the rough feeling of the stone and the feeling of his hand finally wrapping around his prick, isn't what makes him come all over himself and the forest floor.

The weak, damaged, and cum blissed omega drops onto the dirt and falls asleep with his face pressed into the shirt the Alpha left behind.

 

Tomorrow he will head into the village and meet the Alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> the next works will include mark x members of nct! if you have any pairings or specific things that you think will go well in this verse please feel free to message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polybangtan) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/subalpha)
> 
> please leave a kudo if you like it so I know to continue uwu


End file.
